In My Eyes
by Hey-wazup-stalker
Summary: He is perfect! He is the only one I wish to be with. No one could ever break us apart! Based a few years after Tokyo. Robin and Starfire are still dating. Rated T to be safe. Sorry this was a sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot! Trust me, if I owned the Teen Titans they would still be on Cartoon takes place a few years after Tokyo. Starfire and Robin are dating and Yes so you know Robin is a little taller then her now. This first scene take place in the morning. This is also in Starfire's POV. I'm sorry if I don't really sound right with her language but her English is better anyways. Ok well lets get on with the story because I am just soo boring! :)**

**Starfire's POV**

I wake up in the morning to see the darkness of my room. As I slowly pull myself out of bed. I put on my constant smile. I pull on my team outfit consisting of a short purple shirt the hugs me, a purple mini skirt that ends right below my arse, and knee high purple boots. I then look at myself in the mirror and smile.

'Today is going to be great' I think. Today is the day Robin told me he is taking me to Gotham to meet his father. Still smiling I open my door and start floating down the hallway and up the stairs to the roof door. I open the door and let it close behind me as I make my way to my normal place in the morning.

As I sit on the side of the roof. I hear the door opening but I don't look back knowing it is just Robin. I do not hear the foot steps he makes, but then again, no one ever does. He sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist while he sits beside me. I lean my head on his shoulder and smell that cologne that I love so much. "Good morning Robin" I say

"Good morning Beautiful" he says grinning at we watch the sunrise I say, "Do you remember what were doing today?"

"Yes and we will need to leave in a hour or two." he says with the grin leaving his face."What is the matter Robin?" He kisses my hair "Nothing, it's just he has a new sidekick named Tim. He's in 6th grade right now."I look up at his face and see him scowling still. I decide not to ask anymore right now.

As we get up minutes later. He takes hold of my hand and gives it a big squeeze. As we step inside the tower I look up at him. "Robin, please tell me what is wrong."

"Star, it's nothing.", He says still trying to hide his emotions.

"Yes it is. Please tell me!" I whispered loudly trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Star really it's nothing." then he pecks me on the lips. But he still sees me pouting. "Ok fine. Star it's just that when I lived with Batman he had a few rules that we must never break. And well I have broken at least two of those. I broke the rule stating I would never date a teammate and the rule you never fall in love."

I look up at him "You love me?" he then pins me against the wall and kisses me until we are both out of breath."Does that answer your question?" he asks smirking. We then start the 'Making Out' again but only to be interrupted by the sound of our teammate.

"Cyborg! Their making out again!" And our little green teammate runs away. We both start laughing and hold hands as we start our way downstairs to breakfast. On the way we hear our oldest teamate yell at the other "Good! Now give me the five buck ya owe me!"

Sorry its really short! But Sooo, how did you like it? Please please please please review! I don't care if you post flames ether! If you review I'll have Cy make you some cookies and Raven will make you some herbal tea!

CY: What? No i won't! these are my cookies! (Holds out a tray with fresh cookies on them)

RAVEN: (says in monotone) I am not giving them my tea. (Walks away)

ME: Fine You can just have cookies! (Grabs all the cookies and runs away)

CY: HEY COME BACK HERE YOU!

~Lizzie~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! It's me! So here's the second chapter hope you like it!By the way! This is in Robins POV! They are just getting downstairs and after breakfast and talking they leave for Gotham. **

**I own nothing! I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters! I just own the idea and the cookies given out!**

I walk down to the living room holding Sarfire's hand to see Raven as usual reading and Cyborg smirking along with Beastboy making kissy faces at us. Star leads me over and we both sit on bar stools. "What no fighting today?" I ask smirking at Cyborg and Beastboy. "Oh no we are way past that!" says Beastboy while he starts eating his tofu eggs and Cyborg starts eating his eggs and bacon.

Cyborg hands us a plate with a huge waffle on it shaped as a heart. I look up at him and see him and Beastboy laughing at us. Starfire who is already eating looks up and asks "Is there something wrong?""No Star they are just jealous because they don't have beautiful girlfriends." I say smirking at them causing them to stare angrily. I lean over and kiss Star... Long. Followed by our teammates yells."Yo! Get a room!" "Gross!"Meanwhile Raven just let's a smile show from behind her break the kiss and laugh at them. Once were done eating I say to Star "Hey my stuff is already down here you go get your stuff and I'll try to fit all the bags in the car." "Yes Robin" she says floating to her room. Cyborg walks over and from across the table wriggles his eyebrows "So... You guys are getting really serious aren't you?""And what if we are?" I say face then turned serious, "Then don't you dare break her heart." he said turning around to sit on the couch leaving me just awestruck by that. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see Raven."He just really doesn't want to see her get hurt." she says softly."But he knows me. I love her and I would never hurt her.""No but if I remember right he did have feelings for her but then he saw you liked her and went for Karen." (Karen is Bumble Bee for those who didn't know) She said slowly "So now he doesn't want you to hurt his sister.""Well I won't be hurting her anytime soon." I say getting up and I see Star with her luggage's. "Here let me help you with those." I say grabbing the luggage's.

"Thank you Robin" She says in her ever sweet voice.

I peck her cheek as I turn around to walk down to the garage and put them with mine in the back of my car. (HE BOUGHT A CAR! yep just thought I should clarify that! Because I highly doubt Cyborg would ever, under any circumstances let anyone borrow his baby.) I lean on the trunk as I close it and think to myself. 'How on Earth am I going to pull this off? Bruce has never been ok with me dating. But he's one to talk, he's supposed to be Gotham's playboy! Well, I'll figure it out. I'm sure Tim will help me. After talking to him over my communicator I've kept all these years, he seems like a nice boy. Although I don't know what people think about two Robins now, I think we will get along just fine.' I pull myself away from my thoughts and make my way up the stairs and walk back to the living room to see Star saying her goodbyes to our friends.

I wrap my arms around her waist and stand behind her as we all start talking.

"So, is Kid Flash and Jinx on their way here?" I ask. Since Star and I are going to be gone we thought it would be a good idea to have some extra help here at Jump, and since they don't have a real city or town to protect we thought it would be best if they were the one's to come. Jinx has become an honorary Titan ever since the brotherhood of evil fight. Kid Flash ,her boyfriend, convinced her being a villain wasn't the best she could do. Ever since, she's been helping him fight crime and help us find the HIVE five even though she doesn't like to give up her ex friends.

"Yep, on their way!" BeastBoy shouts, "I can't wait! Dude, do you think Kid likes to play video games?" He says as he runs around rummaging through his collection of games.

"I don't know but if he eats all my food again I'm going to-" Cyborg says getting interrupted.

"You guys talking about me again?" Says the fastest boy alive. He is carrying Jinx bridal style, probably because he was, yet again running late, and decided it was faster to run then drive. He puts her down and looks calmly at us.

"Yeah we were. We were sayin' if you eat all my food again I'm going to make you start eating BB's nasty tofu stuff." Cyborg states.

"Hey! Tofu is not nasty! It is very healthy and probably tastes better then your meat, animal killer!" Yells BeastBoy coming from a huge pile of video games now on the floor.

"And so it starts." Says Raven in her regular monotone, as she starts to make her way to the couch with her book.

"Do they do this everyday?" Asks Jinx.

"Everyday, Every hour, Every minute. You name it." I say chuckling.

_**Jinx POV**_

I already know I'm going to like it here. Me and Raven will get along pretty well, I mean we both do have magic. Beastboy and Cyborg are like the two brothers I never had! And me and Kid get along, most the time anyway.

I look over at the couple of Robin and Starfire and see them flirting and laughing. 'They are so cute together' I think.

I look towards Kid and see him holding his hand out for me. I take it and he runs. And where do we end up? In the kitchen, of course! I laugh as Kid starts taking out all the food and pops most of it in his mouth but grabs some and just throws it away to annoy Cy.

_**So? How did you like it? Was it good?**_

_**Please Review! AND I HAVE CY'S COOKIES! I'LL GIVEN ONE TO YOU IF YOU REVIEW!**_

_**CY- Oh no you don't! (Tackles me and runs away)**_

_**Me- Oh well Review!**_

_**Next Chapter they are on their way to Gotham!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Robin POV

As I flirt with Star (Which is mostly laughing at Cy and BB, and a few sneak kisses), I look around and see Kid and Jinx already raiding the fridge. "Yep, Make yourself at home Kid! No need to ask!" I yell over at him.

"Hey no problem Rob!" He yells back we both start laughing at each other and Star and Jinx join in. As were laughing though Cy looks over at us and sees Kid.

"Yo! Get the hell out of there!" He yells at him and starts making his way over to him.

"Yeah right like you can catch the fastest boy alive!" he yells and runs away.

Beastboy starts making his way to the fridge and sees it almost empty, well except for all of his tofu sitting in their containers. "Dude I don't know if I should be happy or depressed right now!" he shouts at us. We all have to laugh at that one, even Raven manages a chuckle.

"So is everything going to be ok here?" I ask yet again. We are all in the garage with the garage door open for some clean air.

"Yeah Rob. Everything will be ok, you just enjoy your time _alone _with Star." Cyborg says wiggling his eyebrows.

I can feel the blood rushing to my face, but I put it off. "You just make sure Jump stays villain free!" I joke as I bump fists with him, after that I pat Beastboy on the back and say bye to him, next is Raven, "Keep them out of trouble, will ya?" I chuckle at myself and give her a sisterly hug.

"Sure Robin" She says and hugs me.

I walk up to Kid, "And yes, I meant this one too, Rae." we laugh and man hug.

"Keep your Boyfriend here under control Jinx." I say as I hug her.

I see Star says her goodbyes and as she hugs Cy I hear him whisper, "Be safe little lady." and she smiles that unforgettable smile at him but you can see the tears in her eyes as she hugs Raven.

"Goodbye friend." She says as you see a tear run down her face.

I look at Raven and see her almost tearing up as she hugs Star too. In the distant I hear something glass break. "Goodbye Starfire."

She hugs the others and Beastboy try's to cheer her up with one of his corny jokes and it does, a little. "Goodbye Friend Beastboy."

As we climb into the car we wave goodbye again and start driving away.

We pull up to the airport and head to where Bruce has the private jet. As we head there we meet up with a familiar face. "Alfred! Good to see you!" I say as I hug him.

"Hello Master Dick. Nice to see you again too. And I am guessing this would be the beautiful Miss Starfire."

"Yes this is my beautiful girlfriend Star. Star this is Batman's butler Alfred, but he was more like my adopted father then just a butler." I say smiling at them.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Alfred. Please just call me Starfire or Kori Anders, my real name is Koriand'r so please feel free to call me ether or." She says flashing her smile again.

"Well you call me Alfred and I'll call you Miss Kori." she chuckles at this.

"Yes that would be great."

"Alright you two, lets get you on that jet."

"This is glorious!" Starfire shrieks as we step in the jet.

"Yes it is isn't it?" I chuckle, "I guess that's what you get when you're a billionaire." I look over at Alfred. "Do you care if me and Star talk in private? I have some things to discus with her."

"Yes you can talk in the bedroom if you wish, I will be in the office if you need me." He says and points to the bedroom and then the office door and walks in the office.

I lead her to the room and think again about how I will tell her this. We both sit on the bed ask I open my mouth though she starts talking.

"Is this convocation going to be about how Bruce Wayne is the Batman?" she blurts out.

I stare at her dumbfounded. "How did you know?" I think to myself, 'God Bruce is going to kill me knowing she just instantly knows that."

"Well I am not an 'Idiot' as I believe you say. Batman is your adopted father as you have said and Alfred called you 'Master Dick' which is what Bruce's adopted son's name is, or at least his 'nickname'. And also, the outside of the jet says 'Wayne Industries'." She chuckles.

I laugh with her and kiss her. "Thank God. Now I don't have to explain to Bruce how you know!" We laugh. "By the way. My name is Richard Grayson, not Dick. People just call me that. But I would like you to call me Richard, and only you." I say as I kiss her. Unfortunately she breaks the kiss though.,

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Richard Grayson. My name is Kori Anders."

I kiss her cheek, and think to myself. 'I hope I can change that to Mrs. Kori Grayson someday.'

**Well! Did you like it!**

**I have Cyborg's cookies and Raven has a force field over me for now! HAHA!**

**Special thanks to**

**Kickin' Kory Anders- Thank you! I'm hoping I do! Oh yeah and Cyborg said thanks to!**

**Hero stuff rulez- Thanks! And no he's ok with him, just not a big fan of two Robins lol ****J And please don't stalk me! That's my job! **

**And**

**Arabian-Princess1001- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Till next time! **

**~Liz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm Back! They are finally meeting Bruce in this chapter…. Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot! Like I said earlier, if I owned Teen Titans, they would be on their 12****th**** season right now!**

**Starfire POV**

I awaken to feel strong arms wrapped around me. I smile and roll over to look at my beautiful 'Boyfriend', and shuffle a giggle as I hear him do the 'snore' as I have heard Cyborg say. I slowly detach myself from my grasp and look at the bedside clock. It was actually a glorious room, but not as great as the Titans tower. The 'clock' read off 3:46 A.M. I slowly started making my way out the door and start a search for the 'restroom'. As I search, I hear a sound coming from a door behind me. I instantly light two star bolts and get into an attack position. As the door opens I see a familiar face crinkled into a surprised look.

"IAMSOSORRY!" I say rushing my words all together.

I see his face turn back to normal and then he starts laughing. I start getting confused.

"Did, did I do something the funny?" I ask hesitatingly.

He chuckles much like Richard does when I talk and responds, "Not at all Miss Kori. It is just the rush of being scared. I love a good thrill." Alfred says. "Now, my dear, tell me. Why are you up so early? We still had a good three or four hours before we land."

"I am sorry if I awoken you. I was merely searching for the restroom. Tamaranean's do not need as much sleep as humans do." I say quietly not wanting to disturb anyone else sleeping.

"You did not wake me up. I could merely not sleep well and Miss Kori, you do not need to whisper, it is only Master Dick sleeping." he smiles at me, "And I doubt that he would care if it was you that woke him up, seeing how much he loves you."

I can feel myself blush a deep red, "Yes, perhaps. I love him very much, and he has also told me that he loves me." I feel myself blush a little more, that is if is even possible.

He looks very happy then it changes to worry but he tries to cover that up. "That is splendid. You are a very kind girl. I am glad Master Dick has finally admitted his feelings."

"Is something wrong with us loving each other Mr. Alfred?" I ask concerned.

"Oh no dear!" He jerks his head my way and I can see the honesty in his eyes. "I love the fact that you two are in love." he chuckles at that. "But it is Master Bruce that I am afraid about."

"Oh yes, Batman. Richard has told me about how he is. I do hope he accepts us together."

"Yes, yes I think we all do Miss Kori. Now did you say you were looking for the restroom?"

**Robin POV**

I wake up to see that Star is gone. I frown and look around the room for the clock. When I find it I see it is 7:45. I turn my head around the see Alfred open the door. "We will be landing in about thirty-five minutes Master Dick." and smiles and says, "Oh yes and I would hurry if you wish to eat my chocolate chip pancakes, Miss Kori seems to enjoy them very much." He says but he doesn't get to even finish the sentence before I am running out of the room for my pancakes.

"Kori you better have save me a pancake!" I shout.

As we land Me and Kori are dressing in civilian clothes. She is getting dressed in the room and I am getting dressed in the closet. I don't know why Kori has made me get dressed in the closet, though I think she just wanted to laugh at me.

"I can't believe you ate five pancakes and only left me one!" I laugh yelling through the door.

"Well to be fair Richard, you did only say to save you 'A' pancake." She says mockingly.

I turn to her, "Did you just mock me?" I joke as we both finish getting dressed and I walk out of the closet.

"Why yes, I believe I did." she says stepping toward me.

I laugh and pick her up by her legs so she is on my shoulder.

"Richard!" She giggles, "Put me down!"

"No thanks I'm good!" I chuckle at myself.

"Come on Richard! We need to go meet your father."

"Let him wait." I say and drop her on the bed and start kissing her.

We don't even notice the next few minutes and we do not hear the door open. The only we hear after that is, "Hello Dick, am I interrupting something?"

I break the kiss but don't turn my head to look at him, I just keep my eyes closed.

"Hello Bruce."

**Oh no! He got caught! Haha.**

**This chapter was fun to write I wrote it all in 25 minutes ****J.**

**Sorry again for it being so short!**

**Next Chapter we talk to Bruce and Tim…. And Babs**

**Ok well I'm gonna go and find a cat to shave!**

**Lol sorry I lost a bet with my friend and I had to put that on here!**

**Trust me! I am not in any need of mental help! Yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**No I am not dead. And I am NOT finished with this story yet **__**J**_

_**Starfire POV**_

I instantly turn around at the sound of the famous Bruce Wayne's voice. I blush as I realize he has just saw Richard and I doing the 'Making Out'. I quickly grab hold of his hand and shake it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne. Please, my name is Starfire but you may call me by my Earth name, Kori Anders." I say rushing all my words.

Richard stands up and puts his arms around my waist and put his head into the crook of my neck.

"Slow down Kori. He has a thick head he might not understand a word you say if you say it that fast."

He kisses my neck and I blush because we are right in front of 'The Batman', Bruce Wayne, AND his father. And its the same person!

I look up at Bruce and see his face neutral, like he doesn't care that Richard has made the fun of him and that he is kissing me.

"It is a pleasure to meet your Kori. I look forward to getting to know you." He looks behind him as if looking for someone. "Tim must be outside talking to Alfred. If we hurry, we will just barely make it past the press. Your bags are already in the limo. So please hurry." And with that he walks out and we see him leaving the jet.

I turn around and playfully push Richard away, but not with all my strength fearing I would hurt him. He grabs me as he falls though and we land on the bed.

"What? You couldn't get enough of me?" he says with this cheesy grin on his face.

I laugh and sit up.

"Why did you do that?" I ask

"What?" he says as he sits up and wraps his arms around me to bring me closer to him. "Pull you with me? Why are you hurt?" he asks getting worried.

"No, not that." I say and I see the worry drain from his face. "I meant, why did you do that in front of your father?"

He grins and says mockingly, "I have no clue what your talking about Kori."

I laugh and respond by pecking him on the lips. "Come on, we must hurry if we plan on missing this 'Press'.

_**Robin POV**_

I love how naive she is. Its one of the many reasons I fell in love with her. I hope Bruce will learn to except her because if I have anything to do with it, she won't be leaving for a long time.

I start explaining to her how to handle the press. With us being superheroes we have some experience with the press, but being with a millionaire has, well, a worse crowd to deal with.

Kori puts on her holo-ring and I take in her new look. It took a long time to convince her that she needs to wear one in order to go out with Dick Grayson. We can't have Starfire dating Robin and Dick Grayson can we?

She now has long jet black hair, like mine, hazel eyes, and paler skin. She is pretty, but not as beautiful as herself when she is undercover.

"How do I look?" she asks nervously

"You look great. But I have to say, I love your natural look better." She smiles at that and hugs me.

I kiss her head and hold her hand. I am wearing a black shirt with a red tie and black dress pants. My shoes are brand new black dress shoes and are shining in the light, if the press does see us I should be ready for some pictures. Kori is wearing a strapless white mid-thigh dress with ribbons draped at angle so that they look like ruffles. She also has a small brown leather belt with a little white flower on it. Her shoes are 3 inch white sandal type heels.

"I still don't understand how you girls walk in heels." I mutter as we walk towards the exit.

"It comes with being a girl!" She laughs as we walk outside.

As we make our way down the steps, as if on cue, a huge group of the paparazzi comes running our way. We are blinded by cameras as we walk down the steps very slowly with Kori in front.

She smiles and waves at all the people and I just smile at her. We hear all sorts of questions as we make our way there.

We step on the asphalt and we answer some questions like, "This is my girlfriend Kori Anders." "We have been dating for a few years now." and (_**yes, my favorite)**_ "Yes, I love to eat waffles."

_**I am back from the grave!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews so far!**_

_**~Liz~**_

_**(Or as all my friends call me now… Because I sing and I guess I look like her in the face….)**_

_**Adele (lol)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm BACK!**_

_**Get ready for Chapter 6 because, well, YOUR READING IT!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER OWN THE TEEN TITANS. EVEN IF THEY ARE THE BEST CARTOONS EVER TO BE DRAWN AND THOUGHT OUT.**_

_**Oh btw…...**_

_**Ok. I did my research and learned that Barbra Gordon was shot at age 19. But she started being Batgirl at age 18. BUT she was Batgirl from 1966 to 1988 sooooo she was really 23. Soooooooooo in this, she's still Batgirl and is age 22. Just wanted to make this clear for all of the comic geeks **__**J.**_

As we make our way through the crowd and answer some questions, some **extremely** personal, we get to the limo. I shut Kori's door when she climbs in and I walk to the other side. I grab for the door when a male reporter who has been awfully quiet then speaks up. With a booming voice he yell, "When will you be proposing?". Everyone gets quiet then and stares at me.

"Well, then how will that be a surprise?" And I give them a cocky grin and get into the limo. 'Their figure it out soon enough.'. I get in and see Kori sitting to my right and three others right in front of us.

"Hello Dick." I hear her say. "Long time no see."

"Babs." I say nodding towards her.

"Wait, wait, wait! This is Dick!" I hear Tim say.

"Yep. Weird how you can talk about someone for a week but when you met them, YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHO THEY ARE!" Bab's yells at him.

I chuckle as Star leans over to me for protection. "Same old Bab's."

"HEY!" She screams drawling her attention from Tim. "THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU!"

I look at Tim and he gives me this look like, 'Wow…. That was funny!'. As we laugh I look over at Star to see her feeling awkward. I grab her around the waist and kiss her forehead when she falls on my chest.

"Barbara, Tim, this is my lovely girlfriend Starfire, but you can call her Kori Anders." I chuckle and she sits up trying to look better so they can look at her.

Bab's smiles calming down and grabs Kori's hand and shakes it, "I don't know what you see in him, but you seem very nice. Absolutely a better girlfriend than Dick should ever have!" She says laughing.

Star smiles and says, "Thank you Barbara. You seem like you will be a great friend." She looks at Tim only to see him drooling.

Bab's snaps her fingers in front of his face and he grabs Starfire's hand, "Meet you to nice. Name is my Drake Tim!" We all laugh at that one, even Bruce!

"His name is Tim Drake and he meant to say 'Nice to meet you.'." I say to Star

"Yes. Please excuse his idiot nature!" Bab's adds.

STARFIRE POV

The limousine stops and the driver and Mr. Alfred open our doors. I look around and see a beautiful garden and behind me a looonnnggg driveway. But the first thing a saw, was the huge mansion. I satnd in awe as the others walk up to the mansion. I feel Richard wrap his arms around me and puts his head in the crook of my neck.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor. My first real home."

_**Sorry its so short, but at least I posted!**_

_**Bet you thought Bab's was gonna be mean to her didn't yeh? Nope she's gonna be her friend for now. But Tim… Yeah he better watch his back, Dick might come after him.**_

_**I feel soooooooooooo bad! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I had last minute projects to finish for school before spring break, and then of course, I had spring break, and well I could post anything during that time… BUT I did post this! Its not over yet!**_

_**Cyborg has agreed to make you guys some cookies… that is after a little talk with Raven.**_

_**Robin well… he's in this story so he's a little busy right now.**_

_**Same with Star.**_

_**BeastBoy has offered to give you Cyborg's extra arm (Don't tell CY! It's a good thing he quit reading this story after I made him give you guys cookies…)**_

_**Raven, well, she's still not giving you her herbal tea.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Miss me? Well I doubt you did but I missed you!**_

_**Well anyway lets get on with the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot… Or eBay. Sadly :'(**_

_**Robin's POV**_

I kiss the side of Star's head as I see her still staring at the mansion. "Come on, let me show you around." I look and see her still transfixed on the mansion. "Well, if you get up I just I'll just have to do this!" I say was a sweep her off her feet and start carrying her bridal style.

I see she snapped out of it because an '_eek!' _comes out of her. I start running towards the huge doors.

"Robin! Let me down!" She says laughing.

"No way! You're the one who doesn't know how to work your legs!" I say chuckling.

As we get closer to the doors, I whisper to Star, "Ok well we have got to be a little more quiet in here because Bruce doesn't like it when people smile and laugh."

This makes her giggle, "Yes. I will try to the 'being quiet'."

I open the doors and put her down on her own two feet. We are met by the foyer, "This would be the foyer." I say and grab her hand and run into the room to the left, "And this is the living room," before I grab her hand again to drag her off she runs over to the black grand piano we have.

"Richard do you play the piano?" She says absent mindly running her fingers along the keys.

"Nah, I never really learned," I see her smile fall, "but I do know Alfred does. Next time you see him you need to ask him to play something." Her smile returns and I grab her hand, "Come on let me show you the rest of the Manor."

When we finish the tour we are in the kitchen and it is almost dinner. I kiss her and tell her. "Come on, We got to get ready for dinner. Wonder Women will be eating with us tonight."

She gasps, "Glorious!" and runs up to our room that we share.

I feel someone behind me and I turn around to see Tim. "Oh hey Tim, how's it going?"

"Good, but Barbra is eating with us, so that kind of ruined my appetite." I chuckle and walk over to ruffle his hair.

"I felt like that when I was younger too." and when I touch his hair he pulls his head away.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" I chuckle and smile. "Oh by the way, your girlfriend's hot!"

"I know, but you better start running now."

Next thing you know, were running through the manor.

_**That was fun to write! Short chapter but I have homework and school and my friends to deal with. DRAMA! Haha, got to love school.**_

_**BTW Cyborg found out… so now Beastboy is going to be in a lot of trouble. If it wasn't for Raven he might be in the hospital right now haha.**_

_**Now, no one let him know about Beastboy's eBay! He sells stuff from the tower! **_

_**Well anyway thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all!**_

_**Teentitansluver- Thanks! And well here you go! Haha **__**J**_

_**Deep and dark 100- Thank you! I find it funny as I write it and enjoy too! Btw please don't cry! I continued!**_

_**Phangirl4eva- Aww thank ya! I sure hope so!**_

_**KoriXXXXXRichard- Thank you I work hard to keep you guys posted, even though it doesn't seem like it! Haha, and yeah she isn't the most likeable person yet. But I'm sure you'll learn to like her. She is nicer in the next few chapters. I'm not going to make her try to steal Dick away like in some stories.**_

_**Erica- Thank you! I will try to post more!**_

_**FallenSavi- Don't worry! Your not alone! Haha. And thank you! I thought it would be cute if Dick had a little competition haha jk!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey I'm Back**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned the Teen Titans.**_

**STARFIRE POV**

I run into the room me and Richard share and head straight to the walk-in closet.

I look though the deep closet and look at all the dresses.

'Well, perhaps I should dress nicely but not over dressed, because then I could not be embarrassed and have to change.' I think to myself.

I find 3 dresses I really would like to wear and run out of the closet and put the dresses on the bed.

"Hmmmmm, no, I can't decide. I will just try them all on!" I say to myself and grab one.

The first was a nice white vintage dress with a three inch aqua ribbon draped around the waist line. It came down to my knees and was strapless. I twirled around in it and smiled.

'This is beautiful!' I think and head to the door. I open it and as I step out, something hits me from the left and I fall down with it on top of me.

"Starfire!" I look up and see that Tim had ran into me.

"Oh, Hello Tim." I say to him.

"TIM! WHERE DID YA GO?" I here Richard yell from around the corner.

"And that's my cue! Gotta go Starfire! Sorry!" He says getting off of me and I helps me up and after that, he is gone.

"Hello Richard!" I say to him as he turns the corner. "I am sorry, but Tim has just departed." I say to him.

"It's fine babe." He says and walks closer and kisses me. "Is that one of your new dresses?"

"Why yes, yes it is. Does it make me look as you would call me, 'Sexy'?" I say giggling.

"Why yes, yes it does!" He says and puts his arm around my waist. "It does make you look sexy." he whispers in my ear.

I giggle, "Well good, now you can help me pick a dress for tonight." I say and kiss his cheek. I grab his hand before he can protest and walk into the room. I grab one of the other dresses and say, "I will be right back" and run into the bathroom to change.

"You could just undress out here!" he shouts behind the door.

"Now you would like that wouldn't you!" I say.

I look at the other dress and see it is the new strapless, pink ,mid-thigh, dress. It is a peach pink and is vintage like the last **(I LOVE Vintage dresses!)**. It is tight at the top and light at the bottom, with a little white and peach colored flower on the side of the waist.

I step out into the bedroom and Richard turns his head my way.

"It beautiful!" he says and smiles.

"Thank you." I say

He looks at his watch as it beeps, "Crap. Hey Star, sorry but Bruce wanted me to meet him right now about something. Do you care if I just send up Barbara to help you decide? She could probably help you more than I could."

I look down, "Oh ok." I look up and kiss his cheek. "That will be glorious, please send her up."

He leaves and soon Barbara was at the door. I had on my first dress on and let her in.

"Hello Barbara! Thank you for helping me pick out a dress to wear tonight. I wish to look good for you all and the Wonder Women."

"Your welcome, Starfire. No big deal, plus you seem nice, I would like to be friends with you." She says smiling, "Is this one of the dresses? Its beautiful. I love the color on you."

"Why thank you, oh and please, call me Kori. I will be right back, I will change into the next dress and show you."

I go and change to the second dress and come out.

"This is beautiful Kori!" She shouts as I walk out. "I have a pearl necklace that would go great with it!" she says.

"Thank you! That would be greatly appreciated if I choose this dress!"

I grab the last dress and change in the bathroom. It was another new dress. It was a bright yellow with the chest part being as white as snow. It came down just above my knees. It had white dots along the trim and was very fun to spin in.

I walk out and Barbara shrieks. "THAT'S BEAUTIFUL ON YOU!" she screams as I twirl. "You have to wear that tonight!"

_**Hey Guys! I'm back!**_

_**I started a new story too! Soo I'm busy with these and school!**_

_**It's called Why?**_

_**Summary: **__Elizabeth Jones was once a normal new girl, that was until she ran into a gang. She manages to beat them in a fight and finds her powers. she also finds some friends that help her control and use her powers. But the question is... for Good or for Evil?_

_**Thank you for reviewing again!**_

_**Teentitansluver- Thank you! Haha thought I should put in a little humor. **__**J Thanks for being the only reviewer!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**RICHARD POV**

'Tonight is going to be great.' I smile and think to my self as I leave our bedroom. I find Barbara and tell her Star is wanting her to help her try dresses on for tonight.

"Sounds good. Oh, um, hey Dick? Does she know about us?"

My smile disappears. "Um, no, she doesn't." I say and look down at my shoes.

"Good. Then we won't need to tell her. She seems nice." she says and smiles at me before she makes her way upstairs. "Oh, By the way! Cassie's coming with Diana!" she yells back at me

My smile reforms and I chuckle as I head to Bruce's office room.

I open the doors and am welcomed by the sound of Bruce typing on his computer, as always.

"Hey Bruce!" I say acting cheery. "Soooo," I say dragging the o. "You and Diana again."

"None of your business." he says not even looking up from his computer.

I take a seat in front of his desk and start playing around with a rubrics cube I put on his desk so many years ago. It wasn't gathering dust ether so Alfred must have gotten in here and dusted or Bruce plays this when no one's looking. My guess is option number two. "Um, yeah it is. You're my adoptive father, therefore my father, and I deserve to know who I should start calling mom, that is, if you ever stop being a playboy."

He stops typing and looks at me fooling around. "You and I know I do this for an act. And Diana is just a friend, plus I work with her. And as I have tried to drill in your head, Never start relationships with teammates. But apparently you have seem to forgotten that." he says and goes back to his typing.

I chuckle "Well I'm sorry I found love." I say as I try to figure out how to solve the puzzle in my hands. "Now, why did you want to talk to me?"

"What? A father can't talk to his boy?" he chuckles.

"Oh they can. But what do you want?"

He chuckles some more and says, "Ok, you caught me." his face turns serious again and continues to type. "I want to know why you are in love with her." he says and creases his typing.

I stop moving and even breathing for a second. "You want to know why I love her? What kind of question is that?" I say putting the cube on his desk and standing up. "I love her because she is the only one that has ever made me feel complete! I love her because she is the most genuine, caring individual, I have ever met! I love her because she knows who she is and she is not afraid to let it show! I love her because she is so naïve, its cute! I love her because she loves me back!" I say raising my voice. "And you will not tell me I can't love her. You can disapprove of her, but I love her. And you can't stop that."

He smiles, "Who said I disapproved of her? I think she's just what you need."

I'm confused for a second and then I smile. "Good, because I'm proposing tonight." I say and walk out.

**STARFIRE POV**

The dinner will start at 8:30 p.m. and right now it is 8 p.m.

Wonder Woman has just showed up with her half sister Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark.

Wonder Woman is wearing a long V-Neck crimson dress with diamonds on the waistline, and also crimson 4 inch strap high heels.

Cassie is wearing a strapless frilly white dress with red and pink pok-a-dots on the chest and a few spread out on the bottom layer. She has added a glossy red belt with it also and is wearing crimson 2 inch heels.

Cassie, Barbara, and I are in my bedroom putting on last minute make-up.

Barbara is wearing one of my dresses. The vintage yellow one. It was a bright yellow with the chest part being as white as snow. It came down just above her knees and it has white dots along the trim. She is wearing white 2 inch heels with it also. She decided to wear some of her white pearls with the dress too.

Barbara told me I should wear it but it looks far more beautiful on her. I choose to wear a completely different dress. It is a aqua colored silk dress that comes up to just above my knees. It had a darker blue ribbon tied in a loose bow off to the side and I am wearing 3 inch aqua heels to go with it.

"Ok girls lets make a grand entrance." Cassie says laughing as we walk out the door and make our way to the stairs.

_**I am back and alive people! Sorry! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Had some… Drama.**_

_**Thoughts of suicide.**_

_**Thoughts of cutting myself**_

_**A friend whose 13 getting pregnant**_

_**A guy in my grade threatens to kill everyone with a pocket knife at school.**_

_**You know that stuff.**_

_**Well anyway yep thanks for reading again!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I wanna keep all the comic geeks from getting specific on me. In this fanfic Dick is only 3 years younger than Barbara. And for everyone else, ENJOY!**_

**RICHARD POV**

Everyone except the girls are downstairs in the foyer. The paparazzi is inside the mansion recording and outside the window as we can hear the clicks of cameras and people asking questions. Me Bruce and Tim are wearing tuxedos and they bug me and Tim but not Bruce. Right now I am talking to Bruce. He has been rambling on and on about how much marriage changes lives, and how I might need to wait a little while.

"Bruce!" I whisper stopping him. "Quiet down! I want this to be a surprise! I have waited years to do what I am about to do and I would appreciate if you would just except this!"

"I do accept this. I just think you should try and wait a year more or maybe even two!"

"Bruce! I am 19 now and I can make my own… are you even listening to me!" I whisper getting irritated when he just stops and starts looking behind me with his mouth opened.

I look beside me to see Diana and Alfred doing the same. Even the cameras have stopped taking pictures for a few seconds. I decide to look behind me and see the girls making a grand entrance down the staircase. I don't notice anyone but Star after that. She just looks so beautiful. She has her holo-ring on and is wearing a new blue dress that I haven't seen yet. It's beautiful on her. When she blushes she's so cute. I just keep staring with my mouth hanging like Bruce's. When they finally make their way down, I just keep staring. She sees me and blushes even more. I start to blush to realizing what I was doing.

Alfred snaps out of the trance first and says, "Ok. Seems like everyone's here now that Miss Gordon, Miss Cassie, and Miss Kori is here. You all take a seat and I'll fetch the food."

I walk over and steal Kori away from the girls and lead her to her seat. "You look beautiful." I whisper in her ear as she sits down.

I sit down next to her and she whispers "Thank you. I could tell by your staring that you thought I was doing the looking good." She starts giggling and I smile dumbly. I kiss her on the cheek before she can see me though.

Alfred brings out the food and we start eating and everyone starts to talk.

* * *

><p>Bruce taps his spoon to his glass and everyone looks his way. "I am all glad you could make it today. I am hosting this party for the return of my son, Dick and his girlfriend Kori."<p>

People start to clap and me and Kori blush. "Thank you Bruce. But I would like to make another announcement." The room gets so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I sigh 'Well, here goes nothing.' I scoot my chair back and stand up. I turn toward her and say "All of you know, this is Kori Anders, my girlfriend. Well I love her with all my heart and would like to ask her a question."

* * *

><p><strong>STARFIRE POV<strong>

I turn my chair towards Richard as he gives his speech.

He turns toward me and sighs "All of you know, this is Kori Anders, my girlfriend. Well I love her with all my heart and would like to ask her a question."

'Why would he want everyone to know he was asking me a question?' I think.

"Kori Anders, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I hope that we will be together forever." He gets down on one knee and gets a little black box out of his tuxedo jacket. "Kori. Will you marry me?" He says opening the box the reveal a shiny ring. It has diamonds all around the top and encircling an lime green emerald. The room gets dead silent except for the sound of cameras.

A tear rolls down from my eye. "Yes, Richard I will marry you." I say and as I do people cheer and clap. I can hear Barbara and Cassie hug each other and say "Awwwww."

Richard releases me and slips the ring on my finger. I kiss him then out of nowhere, the back window breaks and a figure flies in. Panic emerges and the paparazzi scrabbles, dropping cameras and running out of the mansion and towards the gate. I look up and notice the figure.

"Red X"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhhh. Happy ending to the chapter? Yep that's not how I roll. Haha <strong>_

_**So? Like it? Love it?**_

_**I don't care just read and review!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	11. INFO

_**Hey guys! Before I post the next chapter I would like for my reviews to please go to my Profile and vote in my poll.**_

_**Which Jason Todd look do you like better?**_

_**He changes his Hair and Eye color during the comics so I need suggestions!**_

_**Thanks guys! After the poll i will post the next chapter! I swear!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BTW!<strong>_

_**I also have two new stories out!**_

_**Why?**_

_**AND**_

**_Run or Don't Bother Looking Back_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**(This first part takes place right before Starfire says yes.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**_

**RED X POV**

'So Bruce hosts a party for Dick and his girlfriend? Well he never was that nice. He must have wanted some publicity for all of this some how.' I think to myself.

I look through the back window and see that Dick has interrupted Bruce.

'Hmm, this is interesting…' I see him pull out a little black box and gets on one knee. 'Oh my God! He's proposing! Well I'll break in so he can meet his best man…' I think "And maybe give 'Dad' a heart attack." I say out loud as I get ready to crash through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>DICK POV<strong>

"Red X"

I stand up and see him for myself. I get into fighting position and something hits me. 'I'm not Robin. I'm Dick Grayson.'

I step out of my stance and step in front of the now standing Kori.

"Well Hey everyone. Oops, am I late?" He asks in his cocky attitude.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Bruce shout at him.

"Well, you all know me, but as different people. As 'Kori', said over there, I'm Red X. and just to talk. Oh and 'Kori', should I call you Kori or Starfire?" he says casually walking to an empty seat and sitting in it.

I feel Star tense behind me and I scream at him. "What are you talking about."

"Robin, it's only us here. I've scared everyone else away, shame." he says putting his feet on the table.

I look around shocked to see he's right. And he knows who we are. 'Who is this guy?'

"And how on Earth are we all supposed to know you?" Diana asks.

"Well I've met you a time or two Wonder Woman, I've also met Cassie before, and I've worked with Barbara, and oh yeah. Bruce is my FATHER." he says staring at Bruce beneath his mask.

Bruce was just standing there shocked. As were the rest of us.

"Ha! Look! I've made the Dark Knight speechless!" Red laughs

"Dick and Tim are my sons. I, I don't know who you are." Bruce finally answers.

"You don't remember me Bats?" He questions him. "You don't remember your own son?"

"I, I don't know who you are." Bruce stutters. 'I think he knows who this guy is, but why won't he tell us?' I think.

"Well maybe this will help, here's a hint! I was his replacement as Robin!" Red says pointing at me.

I look at Bruce but he won't look at me so I look at Tim who is staring at me puzzled too.

I look at Barbara and she is staring at Red X like she is shocked he is standing there in front of her.

"That, that can't be!" Bruce stutters. 'What is going on? What happened to Bruce?'

"Oh. But its true I'm right here Bruce! Alive and well!" Red X screams standing up from his seat.

"But he is dead! Joker got him! I found him dead! He's been buried for years now!" Bruce screams at him.

"Well its me! In the flesh! _Again." _he says menacing as he takes off his mask to reveal a guy about a two or three years younger then me, with ruffled black hair just shorter than mine and sparkling sea green eyes.

I look over a Bruce and see him awestruck.

"Th…THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOUR NOT JASON!" He screams and breaks down and falls to his knees.

'Who is this Jason?' I look around and whisper to Star.

"Fly over and get me the pool stick over there when I distract him."

She nods and looks over there then back at Red X.

"I don't know who you are but I do know that you need to leave, _now._" I yell at him.

"Well Dick, I was your replacement as Robin, but I died when I went after Joker, but as your can see, I'm very much alive now." He says.

"If you don't leave now, you will be forced." I yell as I start walk towards him.

"That won't be necessary Dick, I just wanted to give you all a warning." He says looking around at all of us. "But you know what? Why not. I always love a good fight." He says smirking.

"Star now!" I say as I grab the pool stick she throws toward me. I get in a fighting stance and so does everyone else, except for Bruce and Alfred as they make their way slowly out of the room.

Red X starts running at me and kicks but I dodge and we continue. Diana and Cassie come at him but he dodges. Barbara leap frogs over me and kicks him in the jaw. He jumps up before anyone can get to him and continues fighting. I hit him with my pool stick and then he grabs it and breaks it in two. Starfire flies over him and shoots star-bolts at him but he dodges. He does a backwards somersault and jumps up to grab Starfire's ankle and pulls her to the ground. He yanks her up and one hand grabs her hands and the other arm is around her neck.

"Stop!" I yell at everyone behind me.

"Good idea Robin!" He says laughing "That's the first I've ever seen from you."

"Let. Her. Go." I say through my teeth.

"Um, let me think about that, NO!" He laughs.

I charge but he tightens his hold on Starfire's neck. I stop mid step and look him straight in the eye.

"What do you want X?" I say coldly.

"I do have a name Dick, I'm surprised he never told you about me. I mean, I am your brother." I tense and I can feel the eyes of others bore into me.

"It doesn't matter who you are now, you're a thief. And if I was you I would stop changing the subject. What do you want?" I say raising my voice a little. I don't look at him as I talk, I just look at Star, thinking of ways I could get her out of this.

"I've already told you what I want. To give you all a warning."

The clock in the other room goes off as the hour changes.

"Oh that time already! Well I better get going." He says as he hit's the X on his belt.

"No!" I scream as I jump towards him.

But no one is there, he vanished. He vanished with Starfire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you like it?<strong>_

_**I was trying to wait till I had more people vote in the poll I told you guys about but it seems like I only had two votes, for two different versions of Jason Todd. So I just went with Black hair and sea green eyes so it's kind of like blue and green.**_

_**Well anyway! You liked this!**_

_**Don't forget to read my other stories, and Review if you want!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Guys! I am sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like, ever! I promise I'll be updating faster from now on! I've just been so busy and my dad is home more often, so that means I need to keep up with my chores, and blah blah blah… So yep. Sorry again!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR BATMAN OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire POV<strong>

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. I am on a couch in what looks like an apartment living room. I try to get up but I realize something almost like tape is restraining my feet, hands, and mouth. I start to remember what happened. Richard proposed to me, Red X scares Bruce for some reason, we fight, Red X grabs me, and I showed up here.

'How long have I been asleep? What day is it? Where is my Robin?' I think to myself.

Someone comes in and I close my eyes to act like I'm asleep.

"Wake up!" Someone says as they kick me in the side.

I yelp.

I open my eyes to see Red X, without his mask.

"Oh good, your awake." He says.

He rips off the tape and I scream at the top of my lungs. He covers his ears and then puts the tape back on me. "No one can hear you! The wall are sound proof." He then takes off the tape again.

"Troq." I say under my breathe as he does.

"Ok so, Starfire, how have you and my brother been doing?" He asks me while taking a seat on a lounge chair across from me.

"I do not know what you are talking about." I say as I try to sit upright. "Who are you really?"

"I am Jason Todd. The second Robin." He says getting up and looking around the room.

"Tim is the second Robin." I say.

"That little brat is not the second. Bruce just needed a replacement." He snaps at me turning around to look at me.

"So did Bruce adopt you also?"

"Yes, and I can see how much he loved me as a son. Enough to get a replacement this fast." He says while sitting back down.

"So your just doing this to get back at Bruce. Why would you take me then? Bruce just met me." I ask starting to get confused.

"Because cutie, I not only want to get back at Bruce but it's also fun to mess with the boy blunder." He say laughing menacingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dick POV<strong>

"_No!" I scream as I jump towards him._

_But no one is there, he vanished. He vanished with Starfire._

"Where did she go?" I scream looking around the room. "Everyone look for her! He's probably just hiding from us. Playing games with us! He's probably in this very room!" I say running around tears forming in my eyes but they refuse to fall.

I search madly for her and I see Barbara talking to Alfred, they both have tears in their eyes. I hear Cassie talking to Diana, she also sounds like she's going to cry.

I stop looking for her and put my head in my hands and crouch down when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me what you want, but, please don't tell me she's gone." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry." Barbara says as she bends down to hug me.

"I'll find her… I know I will. And I won't stop looking until I find her…"

_~That was five years ago~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will be updating later tonight! I'm not that mean <strong>__**J haha.**_

_**~Liz~**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Ok so here's the next chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BATMAN, OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT THE PLOT AND MY REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LONG DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Ha :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire Kori Anders POV**

I wake up in my Gotham apartment bed with my 4 year old daughter Mar'i. I turn to my side to see it is almost 6 a.m. I kiss my daughters sleeping head and get up. I am only wearing a grey tank top and red short shorts.

I walk into the living room/kitchen and start to make breakfast for me and Mar'i. As I do Mar'i comes in.

"Good morning mommy." she says as she sits down at the table and rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Good morning Mar'i." I say as I walk over and kiss her forehead.

I finish making our breakfast and I sit down at the table and we start eating.

"Are you excited for your first day of preschool Mar'i?" I ask her.

"Yes! I'm going to make many friends! Its going to be so much fun!" She says getting excited and I swear I saw her start floating a little off her chair.

I get a little nervous that she started floating, I really do not want her to know she has some of my powers. Hell, she doesn't even know I have powers!

"Now, now Mar'i. Settle down."

"Ok mommy." She says and starts eating her food.

When we are finished eating Mar'i runs to her room to get dressed. I giggle at her actions and make my way to my room. My room has white walls and with a modern bed with grey sheets and a grey comforter, a small dresser, a small closet, and two large windows that overlook Gotham city, the windows also have grey drapes.

I sigh at the plainness of my room and make my way over to the window for absorb the sun's energy. As the sun is still rising I get dressed in a grey button-less blazer, with a black tank-top under it, grey slacks, and black two-inch heels. When I'm finished getting dressed, I stand by the window and absorb some more energy for the day. As I do, I notice the sunlight hitting something on my dresser. I walk over to the glimmering thing and see it is a ring. My engagement ring from five years ago. I look at it and think back to what happened.

Five years ago, Richard proposed to me. Five years ago, I was kidnapped by Jason Todd, the second Robin. Five years ago, I found out I was pregnant with Richard's daughter. Five years ago, I escaped Jason Todd, who had taken on the name The Red Hood. Four years ago, I had my daughter Mariand'r or Mar'i Anders. Four years ago, I was scared that Richard would not love me anymore. Four years ago, I was so ashamed of myself, that I never saw my friends again. Four years ago, I swore I would never fall in love with anyone other than Richard Grayson, my one and only love.

"Mommy? Are you in there? We need to hurry!" Says Mar'i outside my door interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm coming." I say so quietly I doubt she heard me. I put the ring down in my jewelry box and walk out to see Mar'i dressed for school and ready for our morning walk in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>NightwingDick Grayson POV**

I'm sitting on top of a building in Blüdhaven and look around for any crooks, it is usually hard but today I'm a little off my game. All I can think about is Starfire. What happened to her? I am still looking for her, but just not as often as I was five years ago. I refuse to move on like everyone tells me to. Unlike them, I haven't lost hope that she is out there.

I feel my communicator vibrate on my side and answer it to hear Batman. Great… Bruce is the one who got over Star's 'Death' as he says first. He has been telling me for years that Jason is a killer and that he would have killed her as soon as he got away. He wants me to forget about her, but I wont.

"Nightwing, I am in need of your assistance here in Gotham, for a least a few weeks."

"Why? Who is it?"

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds and I get worried. "Batman? Are you there?"

"…It's The Red Hood… He's back…" He says slowly.

"I'm on my way." I say as I start running across the tops of buildings towards my apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo? Is it still good? Or what do you think of it?<strong>_

_**Well, I won't know unless you review!**_

_**Thanks for reading! I'll make sure to update soon!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Starfire/ Kori Anders POV**

I hold Mari's hand as we walk through the park. It is 7:37 and we are heading back to the car. We pass a family having a early breakfast picnic and I sigh quietly as we do.

"Mommy?" Mar'i asks looking up at me.

"Yes sweetie?" I say looking down at her.

"How do I not have a daddy? Other people do."

I look up at the sky and hold back tears. I have not been looking forward to this talk.

"Well, honey, not everyone has a daddy."

"I know but why don't I?" She asks as we reach my car.

"Well honey… I, I don't know really. I don't know where your dad is." I say as I strap her in her booster seat trying not to cry.

"Oh. I wish I knew where he was." She says as we start driving away towards her preschool. She knows when to stop asking questions, that's what I love about her.

"Yes, I wish to know too." I say quietly.

The rest of the car ride we are silent. As we pull up to her preschool, I get out and help her out.

"Have a good day sweet heart. I love you." I say hugging her.

"Bye bye mommy!" She says and runs up the stairs.

I drive to work in silence thinking about Richard. I wish I knew where he was, I am scared that he no longer loves me, but I still love him, and his daughter would love him too. I just want Mar'i to have a father to look up to. So she would be happy.

* * *

><p>I drive to Wayne Enterprises and get out of the car. Yes I know, not the best place to work in order to not be notice by Richard or Bruce but it pays the best in the city, it's the safest place in the city, and Bruce only comes in every so often.<p>

I make my way to my office and sit down and get to work.

* * *

><p>At noon I get up and head out to lunch at the café across the street. I buy a newspaper and sit down at a table. As I look down at the newspaper, I see the front page and I am shocked, happy, depressed and in love with the picture. It is a picture of Richard Grayson. The front page reads, <strong>Richard Grayson, Back for the year and working at Wayne Enterprises for his father Bruce Wayne.<strong>

I stare at the words and the photo. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the really really really short chapter!<strong>_

_**I just felt that I needed to post something!**_

_**Lol Well… Review Please!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	16. Chapter 15

**RICHARD/NIGHTWING POV**

"Bruce, when you said you needed my help because Jason's back in the city, I thought you meant Nightwing's help, not Dick Grayson's." I say walking through the manor with Bruce.

"Well, I never said that now did I?" He says in his normal monotone. "I do need your help, but not with you being Nightwing."

"Then why am I here? The only reason I came was to get to Jason." I say starting to raise my voice.

"You are here to help me out. I need you to fill in for me at work, and I need you to help train Damian." He says.

"So I'm your babysitter? Is that it?" I say getting angry.

"In some references yes, that is one way to say it."

"But Bruce!" I yell.

"No Dick! I will not let you come with me because you're emotions will get in the way of fighting Jason! I know you want to avenge Kori but you can't Dick! She is gone!" He says turning to me and yelling.

I glare at him for a long time until finally I respond. "She is not gone. You don't have know for sure what happened, no one does." I turn around and start walking towards the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>STARFIRE KORI ANDERS POV**

'What am I going to do? I need to quit work, yeah I need to quit work and move out of Gotham. No I can not do that. It would look suspicious and how else am I to pay for our bills?'

I sigh as I walk back to work thinking about what I am supposed to do.

'If Richard sees me then I will be hurt, he will probably yell at me, or he would ask questions, or worse… he could be married.' I think walking through the building

'Do not think like that Kori. It has been years, he would have probably already forgotten about you. Moved on. I should do the same.' I think stepping into my office.

'Yes, he probably doesn't ever remember me…' I think sitting down.

* * *

><p>At 4 p.m. I walk out of the building and head to my car. I have had the worst of days. While thinking of Richard I had typed an entire fax wrong, that was to be sent to Lex Corp., and all it said was, '<em>Richard, please love me…'. <em>Nothing else! Luckily I noticed before I sent it. Well, I guess I can't deny it anymore… I still love Richard, my Robin.

I drive to Mar'i's after school daycare and sitting inside the car, see the most unusual man about my age with a boy a little older then Mar'i. I have never seen him here before. They are talking to someone and the boy is talking to someone around his height, considering he isn't looking up or down. The man has shaggy dark ebony hair down to the middle of the neck. He was tall, a little taller than me. He finished talking and he and the boy turned around.

"No." I said out loud as I quickly started the car and drove off down the road a little ducked my head and sat.

'Richard… Richard has a kid? He must be married then…' I silently let a tear or two roll down my face and then peek out of the car. I see him ahead of me at the stop sign. It would be so easy just to step out and for him to see me.

I touch the door handle and hesitate. But it was to late, he has already driven off.

I sigh and do a U-turn and make my way to pick up Mar'i.

* * *

><p>"So, Mar'i. How was your day?" I ask trying to be upbeat like always for her.<p>

"It was great mommy! I made a new friend before you picked me up!" she says giggling

I raise my eyebrow. "Really? What was his name?"

"He said it was Damian Wayne? I think, I don't know mommy." she says and she is just in a fit of laughter.

Wayne? Would this by any chance be Bruce's kid? Or new adoptive son? Hmm maybe Richard doesn't have a son. "Was he the boy with the tall man?" I ask her.

"Uhhh, oh yeah! He said his name was Richard!" she says.

"Oh that's nice, was that his daddy?"

"Nope his bwother." she says and her words are getting to be more like baby talk. She must be tired.

"Oh ok. Sweetie you sound tired, come on, lets get you home." I say.

"For some reason though, Richard was really surprised by my last name mommy."

This got my attention fast. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. He asked for my parents names and when I told him your name and that I don't have a daddy, he was acting weird and left."

My eyes got as wide. Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>RICHARD NIGHTWING POV**

'Who is this girl? Her last name is Anders, her mom's name is Kori, and she doesn't have a dad?' I think as I search her on the bat caves computer. Her picture popped up and I searched her info. Hair color is the same, eye color is the same, height is the same. This is her. Her name is what I wanted to name my daughter, only spelled like Starfire would spell it. I then look under her parents/guardian info. Kori Anders. Her only parent found.

'Could this be the Kori? Could this be my Starfire?' I think as I click the link to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry! Cliffy! Don't worry though! Your not the only ones disappointed. I am too! Considering I even want to know how this turns out, I plan on updating soon!<strong>_

_**Its almost midnight here and I really really really wanted to update!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! I'm back! And I feel loved by all my viewers and reviewers!**_

_**I have just noticed this graph thing when I was managing the story, and it shows how many views and reviews I have gotten, and also where they are from! Did you guys know I've had viewers that read this story from, The U.S., Australia, the United Kingdom, Canada, Islamic Republic of Iran, India, The Philippines, Latvia, France, Mexico, and Malaysia? There has been a total of 1,194 views! Well I'll get on with the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! (But I do own my way of possibly putting you to sleep with that boring Note from me!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>RICHARD NIGHTWING POV**

'_Could this be the Kori? Could this be my Starfire?' I think as I click the link to her._

A picture of model Kori Anders pops up. Lists of achievements, awards, but no school, no parents, nothing more. Its like she wasn't on Earth until she was a model. This was her. This was Starfire! I look over her years that she was missing and start whispering to myself, "She was gone for almost a year from work, she then quit, she had a baby girl named Mar'i Anders, who I have already met, with an unknown father, I swear if it was Jason who did this too her…, she also got a job at… what? She has lived here! BRUCE!" I say screaming and running to towards the manor entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>KORI STARFIRE POV**

Mar'i and I get home around 7 p.m. We decided to do some shopping and get some take out before we headed home, so by the time we finish our food its bed time for Mar'i. she changes into her purple nightgown and I change into my long dark blue yoga pants and an old grey sweatshirt with purple butterflies on it.

"Goodnight Mar'i." I say kissing the top of her head as I tuck her in bed.

"Ni,Night mommy." she says and drift off to sleep.

I walk to my room and try to sleep but by the time its eleven, I decide to get up.

I have to many thoughts in my head, I can't sleep. I sigh and walk to the kitchen to get a cup of water. While I drink it I decide to sit on the roof of the building, being above the city has always calmed me. I walk to my bedroom and fly up out of my window and to the top as I sit on the edge, thinking about what will happen with Richard being here.

* * *

><p>I must have doze off some time after sitting on the roof because when I open my eyes and am might by a familiar face. He has red floppy hair and is wearing a domino mask.<p>

I scream and push him away from me and on to the ground. I stand up ready to fight but then as I am about to attack, I stop, I know him.

"Roy?" I ask running to him. It was the first Speedy! Roy Harper.

"Yep, that would be me." he says holding his head.

"Oh X'hal! Roy I am so sorry! Come on lets get you to my apartment so I can look at your head!" I say loudly.

Grab him and fly over to my window and gently put him on my bed, "Stay here, I will be right back." I say and run into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

I return shortly and start to examine his head, "Roy I am so sorry! It looks like I gave you a mild concussion." I say sitting down cross legged.

Roy sits up and smiles, "Starfire, I'm fine. Really. You just got me by surprise." he says lightly laughing.

I frown and look down at my legs during his first sentence.

"What's wrong Starfire?"

"Friend, I am no longer Starfire. I am Kori Anders." I say looking up at him.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you something about that." he says as his eyes start to wander the room then he meets mine again. "Where have you been for the past five years? I heard Dick came back without you, then the team just, just started to disband. Titans East and North were the ones to stay together the longest."

I look back at my legs, I was kidnapped by Red X." I felt him jerk his head at the name of Red X.

"What? You mean The Red Hood kidnapped you? Jason took you?" He says quietly.

I nod as a tear comes down my face and go on. "Yes, and soon after… I realized I was pregnant with my daughter. Me and Richards daughter…" I say as more tears come down my face.

Roy hugs me close to him and I let my tears fall freely. "I could not face them after I escaped, they would not want me as a friend."

"Starfire, we missed you more than you would ever know." he whispers as he rubs my back and hugs me. "Hey, Starfire?"

"Yes?" I say quietly as I wipe my tears away.

"Does Dick know?"

I shake my head. "No." and after that I instantly fall asleep from crying.

* * *

><p>I wake up to find Roy asleep at my side. I look at the clock to see it is 5:42. I get up and yawn, and as I do Roy wakes up.<p>

"Mornin'" He says yawning.

"I am sorry Roy, I did not mean to wake you." I say turning around to face him.

"Oh it's fine Starfire, I needed to wake up anyways. I need to leave, I didn't mean you

intrude just wanted to see you last night." he says getting up.

"Roy it is fine. Please stay. I haven't had guests in awhile." I say before he can leave.

"Well, ok. But I'm making you breakfast."

"Nope, you're the guest!" I say running out of the room towards the kitchen before he can stop me.

I grab the pancake mix, eggs, milk, oil, and bacon when I reach the kitchen and start making food.

"You know, you did let me sleep with you last night. I should at least do something." Says Roy putting his arms around me and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Roy!" I say laughing and pushing him off of me.

"What! You did!" he says laughing.

"Fine. You can help." I say.

"Great, now lets get to cooking Starfire!" he say laughing and picking up a spatula.

"Um, Roy?" I say grimacing at my old name.

"Yeah?" he says making a pancake.

"Could you please call me Kori? My daughter does not know who Starfire is and I do not want anyone to know who I am." I say as I start making bacon.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that. By the way, where is she anyway? I wanna meet her before I go."

"Your going to leave so soon?" I ask with a sad face looking up at him.

"Well, not right now, but later I do need to find my partner so we can find a place to stay." he says flipping the pancake.

"Oh, you have a partner now? What do you two do?" I ask.

"Um, well I still do that super thing." he says. Not looking at me.

"Well who is your partner?" I ask as we continue to cook.

"Oh, um, you wouldn't know him." He says as he finishes his pancake and start to make another.

"Oh." I say and as I do someone from behind us talks.

"Mommy?" I turn around and walk up to her and pick her up.

"Hello honey." I say and kiss her cheek.

"Who is that?" she says and points at Roy.

"Oh that is," I say but am interrupted.

"I'm your Uncle Roy." he says chuckling and waving to her.

"Oh, hi!" she says waving and smiling at him.

"Well 'Uncle' Roy, this is my daughter Mar'i." I say smiling and I sit Mar'i down at the table.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Asked Mar'i pointing at his costume.

"Oh this? Um, I was just playing dress up and pretend earlier." he says laughing and then whispers to her, "Your mom wouldn't play with me though."

They both laugh and I smile at them. Same old Roy.

I walk over to get her a plate of food and as I do Roy whispers, "She's cute. She looks like you."

I sigh, "No she doesn't. She looks like him, her hair is black like his, and she acts like him a lot." I turn around and put a smile on my face, "Here sweetie."

* * *

><p>As I walk over to Roy to help finish up the food, I hear him whisper, "I'm sorry." and as he does he leans over and kisses my hair.<p>

"Roy? Would you like to join us, doing our daily walk in the park?" I ask when I do the dishes before getting dressed.

"Well, I would love to, but I only have these clothes." he says chuckling and gesturing to his costume.

"Hmmm I might have something, if you would like to wear it." I say looking at his body to try and see what size he would be.

"Sure why not?" he says as he follows me to my bed room.

Inside my bedroom I go to my dresser and dig to the very bottom. There at the bottom of my dresser I find Richard's old white V-neck shirt with blue stripes and a old pair of saggy blue jeans. I toss them to Roy "Try those on." I say as he makes his way to the bathroom. As he does I head to my closet to try to find some shoes for him and find some of my clothes to wear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow three chapters in three days!<strong>_

_**New record for me!… of course I haven't finished my homework for my tutor that's due tomorrow… but that's all right!**_

_**Haha :D**_

_**Yeah… I took a big risk with Roy showing up, some of you might already know who his partner is… Some may not… so if you do SHHH! Hahaha well, till next time!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**_

**_~Edited~ Only edited a little!_**

**KORI/ STARFIRE POV**

I sit down on a bench at the park next to Roy and watch Mar'i play on the little play ground.

"So, Kori. How long have you been living in Gotham?" Roy asks.

"I have been living here for almost five years." I say smiling and looking at Mar'i.

"Well, where have you been working?" He asks.

"I have been working at Wayne Enterprises for the past four years."'

He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. "You've been working for Bruce? For all these years and no one has noticed who you really are?"

I chuckle, "Well to tell you the truth, Bruce never acted like he really liked me, so I don't think he would care about me and Richard not being together, or him not even knowing where I am. And plus, he thinks I am dead."

He stares at me for a long time and then decides to speak up. "He thinks Jason killed you doesn't he?"

I close my eyes and speak up, "Yes." I look at my watch and see that it is 7:45. "Oh no! Roy I am sorry but I must go, I will be late for work and Mar'i will be late for preschool. Please take this, this is the key to the apartment and some money for a cab, you and your partner may stay for awhile if you wish." I say handing him the key and getting up. "Goodbye Roy!" I say waving as I run to Mar'i and grabbing her hand as we run to our car.

* * *

><p>After I have dropped Mar'i off at school I drive to work. I see reporters all around the building as if they are waiting for someone famous to show up, then it hits me.<p>

'Richard Grayson will be at Wayne Enterprises today! Great so now if I see Richard today at work, I hide. Going to be fun day.' I think to myself as I walk through the doors. Then I hear a car behind me pull up and people erupt with questions.

* * *

><p><strong>RICHARD NIGHTWING POV**

After I drop Damian off at his daycare, I get back in my limo and we head to Wayne Enterprises. I sigh as I see all the reporters and cameras on the block, 'Great just what I needed.' but then as I notice a women my age walking through the doors. A red head. She turns around and I see her. It was her, I saw her, she's not dead. Bruce didn't know a thing about this. Considering that Bruce was certain she was dead five years ago, he didn't even give it a second thought when he hired a 'Kori Anders'. She actually has a high job in the company too. She has to do paperwork for all of the companies outside of Gotham. She quickly turns around through and starts fast walking away. I get out of my door as she does still looking at that spot. Reporters bombard me as I get out, but I just push them out of my way. I walk up the stairs quickly to the building door and as I door the elevator door closes with Kori in it.

I sigh, she knows I'm here.

* * *

><p><strong>KORI STARFIRE POV**

I hurriedly make my way to my office and when I do I sit down and put my head in my hands.

'I can not face him. He will be angry at me and yell. Oh what am I going to do?'

I hear someone knock and I look up to see my Co-worker and friend, Caylee.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks crouching down next to me.

"Yes, I am fine." I say sighing, "Just busy today with work." I lie.

"Oh that's to bad. You won't get to meet Bruce Wayne's son today!" she says smiling. "I heard he's cute." she whispers giggling.

I smile and say under my breathe, "Yes, very cute."

"Well I'll leave you to your work." she says getting up and walking towards to door. "Do you want me to close the door?"

"Yes please! And would you put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle?"

"Sure Kor,"

"Thank you Caylee!" I say as she leaves.

'Now, to get focused on my work.' I think.

* * *

><p><strong>RICHARD NIGHTWING POV**

I don't want ether of us to make a scene at work so I wont talk to her until I pick up Damian. I'll just wait till then. But it's killing me! I want to talk to her so bad!

For my lunch break I decide to eat at the Café across the street. I sit down at a table after getting my coffee and decide to call Victor **(Cyborg!)**.

"Hey Dick!" I hear two people yell into the phone when it stops ringing.

I chuckle, "Hey Vic, how are you doing?"

"Great! Me and Sarah **(Sarah Simms; Sarasim)** are just takin' a walk in the park."

"Oh well that's good. How Gar? **(Garfield Logan; Beast Boy)**"

"Well last I heard, him and Raven were in Africa."

"Why?" I ask chuckling again.

"I don't know, but I think he is actually going to propose this time." he says laughing.

"Oh wow. Hope he doesn't chicken out this time!"

"Yeah your one to talk! It took you like 5 years before you really kissed her." he says knowing we both know who 'her' is.

"Yeah about that…" I say as I hear the bell above the door behind me ding. "I think I know where Starfire is."

The door opens again and I hear someone run out…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! <strong>__**J**_

_**Love you guys! **_

_**I hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**Sorry I put them meeting again off! I'm just that evil! :D**_

_**I'll try to update soon!**_

_**~Liz~**_

_**(This is also an edit!)**_

_**I would just like to send my heart to all family/Friends of the victims in the shooting in Denver early this morning. My prayers are with you. The 'Joker' is behind bars now and will hopefully never hurt anyone again. I have worn my batman shirt with a heart round it all day, representing the love I have for all the Batman fans killed or injured.**_

_**~Liz~**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah your one to talk! It took you like 5 years before you really kissed her." he says knowing we both know who 'her' is.<em>

"_Yeah about that…" I say as I hear the bell above the door behind me ding. "I think I know where Starfire is."_

_The door opens again and I hear someone run out…_

* * *

><p><strong>KORI STARFIRE POV**

I run away as fast as I can towards my car in the parking garage for Wayne Enterprises.

'He knows I'm here! I have to go before he can be more mad.' I think to myself as I cry and run. I hurriedly make my way to the car and leave work.

* * *

><p>When I get to my apartment complex, I pull out my phone and call work telling them I got sick, and considering I have not taken a sick day this year, they didn't care.<p>

I walk up to my apartment when I look for my key, I remember Roy has it.

"Roy! It is me Kori! Let me in please!" I yell.

The door opens and I see Roy's face. "Hey Kori."

"Hello Roy, thank you for opening the door." I say as I walk in.

"So why are you home so early?" he asks and slowly closes the door.

"Well, I… I saw Richard at work today and he knows who I am. I am taking a sick day." I say walking to the couch and sitting down.

"Well, Kori, Dick still loves you. I was one of his best friends." he says and sits down next to me.

I look at him with hope in my eyes then look away and stare at my lap.

"He does not love me anymore. It has been years…" I say quietly and stand up. "Would you like some coffee? Or tea? I think I have some herbal tea in here." I say as I walk to the kitchen and start looking around.

Roy gets up and walks over to me. "Now why do you have herbal tea? If I remember right, you hated that."

"Well yes, I do not like it. But it reminds me of home…" I say still looking around.

"Yeah, she loved her tea." he says chuckling. "And yes I'll have some coffee please."

"Oh ok." I say and start making coffee. When I finish and we are waiting for his coffee to be done, I here my toilet in the bathroom flush.

"What was that?" I say to Roy and start making me way over there.

Roy stops me. "Oh yeah that's my partner." he says.

"Oh ok. What's their name?" I say and walk over to the fridge.

"Um, well actually, you know how I said you probably don't know him." he says.

"Yes." I say as I grab the mustard and a straw. I close the fridge and start drinking the mustard.

"Well I think you'll know him." he says.

"Oh ok. Well now I feel a little safer." I say giggling and turn to look at the coffee pot.

"Hello Starfire." Says his partner.

I don't turn around, but I drop the mustard bottle.

"No." I whisper.

I know that voice way to well.

* * *

><p><strong>RICHARD NIGHTWING POV**

I close my eyes as I hear someone run out the door.

"What? You know where she is?" He says frantically.

I zone out. That was her. She knows. But why did she run?

"Dick! Answer me! Where is she!" he yells into the phone.

I finally here him yelling at me. "She… she was right behind me."

"What?"

"She heard me say I think I know where Starfire is, and she ran…"

"But why would she run?" he says slowly as if he is thinking it over. "Dick? Where are you?"

"In Gotham, helping out Bruce." I say to him as I get up.

"Dick, you have to find her."

"I will… I will even if it's the last thing I do." I say as I hang up and walk out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it's a really short chapter, but I just wanted to post this because it was really bugging me!<strong>_

_**Oh and I have decided that for the 100**__**th**__** reviewer, I would write a little one shot, song fic, for their favorite Teen Titans couple!**_

_**Haha well I'll update soon!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Well… that's all I have to say!**

**Sooooo yeah….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

><p><strong>RICHARDNIGHTWING POV**

I get to my car after I check to see if Star is still at work. It appears that she called in sick on her work break and went home. Before I left work I decided to check her files to see where she lives.

* * *

><p>I drive to her apartment complex and make my way to her apartment. Before I knock I hear something inside. I hear a male voice say something like Hello, then something hits the ground.<p>

"What are you doing here!" I here Starfire yell.

"Roy! What is he doing here! Get him!"'Roy? Roy Harper? Arsenal? What is he doing here? He's not a hero anymore so why would Starfire be with him?'

"Yeah Kori, about that... He's my partner..."

"What? But you know what happened! Why would you bring him here!"

'Who is in there?'

"Get out! Get out now!" She screams "Get out!"

"Starfire! Let me talk!" Yells the other man in the apartment.

"No! Get out!" She says and I can tell she's crying.

'I am going to kill those assholes!' I think.

"Starfire!"

"Get off me Jason! Get out! Both of you!" She screams.

"Starfire I have changed! Me and Arsenal are working together. If I work with him do you think I would be that bad?"

"Arsenal?" She says surprised. "Why would you be named Arsenal?"

"Because me and him are... Kori were not the bad guys! Yeah were Anti-heros but we aren't really bad guys!" Says Roy.

"Says the Red Hood and his partner!"

'THE RED HOOD! JASON'S IN THERE! Why have I not burst through the door by now?'

"Starfire please I am not as bad as I was. I was just angry at Bruce. Please forgive me." Says Jason.

"You kidnapped me! Right after Richard proposed to me! How am I supposed to forgive you?"

"By excepting my apology?"

I here Starfire sigh. "You do realize that me and my daughter could get arrested or killed just by letting you stay here?" She says giving in.

"You have powers don't you?" Says Jason tauntingly.

"Do not push it Red." She says with what sounds like through gritted teeth. "Now if you excuse me I have to pick up my daughter."

I look at my watch. And see its time to pick Damian up. 'Crap! I have to go!' I think as I run down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>KORISTARFIRE POV**

"I except there to be no one else here, the house the way it is and when I get back, you will not talk to my daughter." I say glaring at the two of them.

"Yes sir." Jason says saluting me.

I blast a starbolt just to the right of him causing him to jump.

"And clean that up." I say as I walk out of the door.

* * *

><p>I get out of the car and walk up to Mar'i's daycare.<p>

When I get inside and sign Mar'i out, I wait in the lobby for someone to bring Mar'i out.I wonder why she wasn't already out her ready to leave today?

"Mommy!" I see Mar'i running towards me.

I laugh at her antics "Hello Mar'i. Why were you late today?"

"I was talking to Damian and Richard!"

I'm startled at that. "They are here? Right now?"

"Yes mommy."

"Ok then come on Mar'i, we must leave." I say ask grab her hand and start pulling her.

"But mommy, Richard wants to talk to you!" She says as she puts her feet to the ground and tries to stop me.

"But mommy doesn't want to talk to him." I say as I pick her up.

"Mommy!"

"No, I'm sorry Mar'i, but we must go." I say to her sternly as we walk outside.

"Hey Star." I hear a voice say from behind me.

I stop walking and set down Mar'i but do not turn around. "Richard." Then I grab Mar'i's hand and walk out the door.

He follows me outside. "Star, stop."

I stop but I don't turn.

"I just want to talk."

"Fine." I say and turn around. I see emotions all over his face, shock, hurt, and what I kind of want to be love. "You have ten minutes." I then turn to Mar'i.

"Why don't you and Damian go play on the playground over there." I say to her as I point to the little playground by the daycare.

"Ok!" She says and runs to grab Damian.

I follow them to the playground and sit on a bench.

Richard sits beside me and starts to talk.

"Why?" He asks.

"Why what?" I ask still not looking at him.

"Why did you never come back?"

"Because you and the others would not have wanted me to be there." I say looking at my lap. "Because no one would have loved me."

"Star," he starts.

"I am not Starfire!" I hiss at him so the kids wouldn't hear. "I am Kori Anders!"

"Well, Kori, or whatever. I still love you!"

"Why?" I ask him. "Why would you still love me? It has been years!"

"Because I proposed to you. Because you were the first girl I fell in love with. Because I never stopped looking for you." He says with determination in his eyes.

I wait for a few seconds. "You should have stopped." I say looking at my lap.

I look up at Mar'i and see her smiling and playing with Damian.

"Who's the father?" Richard asks. "At least tell me that before I leave, I just want to know it is not Jason."

"Red X is not the father. Robin is." I say quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a little sloppy! I was kind of hard to do that in his view even if he doesn't see it, so i just did it like that.<strong>

**Did that make any sense?**

**Well i hope so! Sorry if not!**

**Haha well review and I will update!**

**~Liz~**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long I have been really busy! I plan on writing a sequel after this! Just decided that!**_

_**Beware! This chapter is full of emotions! (And kisses!)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Red X is not the father. Robin is." I say quietly.<em>

* * *

><p>RICHARDNIGHTWING POV

"What?" I say staring at here.

"Robin. Robin is the father." She whispers as she buried her head in her lap.

"I... I'm that little girls father?" I ask now staring at Mar'i.

"I am so sorry." I can hear her crying.

"I'm a dad?"

"I am so sorry!" She yells into her lap.

"Why... Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you ever tell me?" I say now yelling at her with all of my emotions getting the best of me.

"Because this would happen! Because you would not want her!" She says yelling again. "Because you would not want me to marry you. Because... you would not want a family." She says now crying.

I snap out of my shock and hug her. "Star, or Kori, or whatever you want to be called. I didn't mean to yell at you. I want to marry you. I have not stopped looking for you. Everyone thought you were dead. Raven truer to help me but she gave up after 3 years. Everyone did, but me. Star, I love you. I want you to still marry me. I want a family. I want my daughter to have a father. Star, please. Please just let me be in your life again." I whisper holding her against me.

"I am so sorry." She says and keeps mumbling.

"Star. We have both had a long day. Can I drive you and your daughter home?"

She nods her head "Yes, please Richard. I believe I am not emotionally stable enough to drive Mar'i home safely."

"Why did you name her Mar'i anyways?" I say as I lift her up bridle style.

"I named her after your mother. I figured something should about her should be from your side of the family." She says and we both look over at here. She chuckles a little at that. "That was before she got older and turned into your clone."

I laugh and put her in my car. "I'll go get the kids."

I round up the kids and after a series of questions from Mar'i about how I knew her mother, to which I didn't have any answers that her mother wanted her to know, we drove home

* * *

><p>We get to her apartment complex and me and Damian decide to walk them to their apartment.<p>

We reach her apartment and she gets a new key on the way up, she must have lost hers.

We finally get upstairs and as she puts the key in the door, she stops.

"Thank you for driving me and Mar'i home Richard. That was very kind of you, considering the circumstances." she says turning towards me.

"Your welcome Kori. And I'll have you car dropped off here later." I say and then the unexpected happens.

She kisses me. I am in shock at first and then I wrap my arms around her.

"Ew!" She breaks the kiss blushing and we look down at a grossed out Mar'i and a disapproving Damian.

We both chuckle and she turns the key to let the kids inside. "You two go play inside for a minute." she says as they run inside.

"I am sorry Richard. I do not know wha-" she says but I cut her off kissing her.

"Star. I still love you. Please. Please don't apologize." I mumble and kiss her again.

"And I love you Robin." she says and kisses me back.

"Please, can we just start over? Can I be in your life? Can we still be the Titans? Can me and you be together?" I say as I pin her against the door.

"I want to so bad." she says, "But do you still love me?"

I then kiss her hard and until we are both breathless. "Does that answer your question?" I say smirking.

She smiles at the memory, the day of the trip that caused this. "Yes."

We continue making out until we are interrupted but two kids.

"MOMMY!"

"GRAYSON! HELP!"

* * *

><p>KORISTARFIRE POV

"Mar'i?" I yell rushing into my apartment looking for her.

"Mommy!" she says running towards me from her room. "A strangers in my room! And Damian attacked him!"

Jason! Oh what have I done! "Honey, sit here with Richard. I'll go take care of him." I say as I look towards Richard pleading him to stay. When he nods I walk to my daughters room to find Damian on Jason's back. I grab Damian and try to pull him off."Damian! Please let go!" and when he does, I push him out the door and lock it.

"Out. Now." I say sternly pointing to the window.

"Whoa there! I didn't do anything!" he says putting his hands up in defense.

"No, you have not yet. But that was Damian Wayne. You and me know who he is, and he knows who you are." I say as I walk up closer to him. "Richard is just in the kitchen, he could very well be right behind that very door!" I hiss pointing to the door.

I see his shocked face as he starts to speak up. "What? You lead him here didn't you?" he says now towering over me.

"No. I did not. You may come here late but I would like you and Roy out of here in the meantime." I hiss as I stand face to face with him now.

"I'll be sure to let Roy know." he says backing up.

"You will only be allowed in my bedroom, now that Mar'i thinks you are a stranger. Roy will bring you food."

"Got it." he says as he climbs out of the window and onto a fire escape. "And cutie, don't worry, I won't be leaving your bedroom." he says winking and hurriedly going down the fire escape.

I grimace and walk out the door to find , unsurprisingly, Richard.

"Why do you let those Bastards stay in your home?" he says pinning me to a wall.

"Because Roy is my friend." I say staring him down.

"But why him? Jason has done nothing but hurt you! He's hurt everyone he comes near!" he says now angry.

"Richard! Be quiet! I do not want my daughter to know any of this!" I hiss. "I want her to be normal!"

"They aren't here! I had Alfred take them to the Manor. I don't want them involved ether! And normal? Star! She is half alien, half human! She has freaking powers!"

I am hurt by this. "Richard, you can not take my daughter somewhere without my consent. And as for her not being normal. I do not want her to be us! To be heroes willing to die at any minute!"

"She is my daughter too! And she will have a choice. It is her life." he says

I start to tear up. "I will not let my daughter die." I say as I duck underneath his arms pinning me in.

I hear him sigh as I walk into the kitchen. "Star, please stop."

I don't and continue to walk away.

I walk into the kitchen and lean over the kitchen sink starting to cry.

"Star. I love you. Please, I'm sorry. Our daughter doesn't have to be like us." he says as he hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken Mar'i to the Manor, but I needed to talk to you."

"I forgive you." I say quietly

"I love you Star, you do know that right?" he says and starts to tickle me on my stomach.

I start to giggle and as I do Richard lifts me up, still tickling, and walks to the bedroom.

"Richard!" I yell laughing. "Please! Stop!"

"What was that?" he says laying me down in the bed and tickling me.

"Stop!" I yell rolling to my side.

"Well if I stop doing this then what are we supposed to do?" he asks.

I seize the moment and grab his neck pulling him down and kissing him causing him to stop tickling me.

"Well this could work." he says smirking after coming up for a breathe.

"Can we just pretend we are still teenagers again? Can we still be Robin and Starfire?" I whisper kissing him again.

"You will always be my Starfire though."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! I only plan on posting a few more chapters!<strong>_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**~Liz~**_


	22. Chapter 21

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>KORISTARFIRE POV**

I wake up next to a sleeping Richard and smile to myself as I think of last night. I get up and throw on my pajamas. (I hope you know what happened, because I'm not explaining or going into details! ;)

I walk out of my bedroom and head to the kitchen. I make some coffee for Richard and grab my mustard bottle. As I turn around I am met with a kiss.

"Good morning Star." Richard says as he caresses my cheek.

"Good morning Robin." I say as I kiss him. "I made you some coffee."

He smiles and pours some into a cup I had set out.

I walk over to the couch and turn on the TV to see the news is on. And I am shocked by the latest headline.

"Dick Grayson, playboy yet again?"

I stare at the screen and Richard walks over and sits next to me. "Thanks for the coffee Star." he says kissing me on my cheek. "What are you watching?" he then says looking towards the screen.

"Dick Grayson, son of the famous billionaire and playboy Bruce Wayne, finally get over the loss of his fiancee?" a female reporter says. "We are at the apartment complex where an unnamed witness says they saw Dick Grayson with a female his age and two kids. He then said the two kids were then picked up in his limo, but no sign of Dick or the female." the reporter then taps a device on her ear. "Dick Grayson was a playboy just like his adopted father Bruce Wayne until he decided to leave his guardian to go away to school in an unknown country. He then came back years later with a female named, Kori Anders, a redhead beauty from out of the country. He proposed to her that day and she agreed. But someone broke into Wayne Manor and Kori then disappeared, it is unknown if she was kidnapped or ran away, but she has been missing for five years. Every since, Dick Grayson has not returned to his playboy ways. That is until today."

I turn to Richard and see his shocked face.

"What the hell?" he says still looking at the screen.

"So, is Dick Grayson returning to his playboy ways? Who is this female? Who where the kids at the scene?" the reporter continues to say.

He then turns to me and says "What just happened?"

"I do not know but I think you should put on more then just your underwear if you think you will be able to leave."

He chuckles and stands up. "Ok come on we should probably go to the Manor and explain to Bruce."

"Well that sounds like fun." I say sarcastically as I get up and go get dressed.

* * *

><p>In my bedroom, Richard gets dressed in his gray suit from yesterday and I put on a dress that ends just above my knees. The top is white and the waistline is black ,for an illusion of a skirt, and the bottom is grey with ruffles. I also put on sunglasses and a black beret beanie hat so the paparazzi won't know who I am.<p>

Richard kisses my cheek and I look up at him.

"What if they see it's me? Should we tell them?" I ask him.

He seems to think about it and then says "It's your choice, but they probably will find out anyway."

I walk over to the window and open it. I look down and see people everywhere. "Oh X'hal" I say as I walk away from the window.

* * *

><p><strong><span>RICHARDNIGHTWING POV**

She walks away from the window and I am blinded by light. I put my hand over my eyes instantly. "Star? Where is that light coming from?" I say and close the window and blinds. I walk over to her jewelry box and see something surprising. "You still have it?" I say as I palm her old engagement ring.

"Yes. I could not just throw it away." she says and walks beside me.

"Well I'm glad you didn't." I say as I hold it in my hand. I turn to Star then and get on one knee. "Starfire?"

She is caught off guard and stutters "Y-Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I say as open my hand.

She stares at me and then smiles so brightly. "Yes."

I stand up and kiss her. "I love you Starfire."

"And I love you Robin." she says as I slip the ring on her finger.

"Come on, let's try to get out of this apartment." I say chuckling.

She kisses my cheek as I grab her hand. I walk through the door ready for being bombarded with questions.

"Dick! Who is this girl?"

"What about Kori?"

"What is your deal with Redheads?"

"Is that an engagement ring?"

"Who were the kids?"

"Are you a playboy yet again?"

We finally reach my car and we both turn around to answer some questions.

"We will only answer a few questions." I say loudly so everyone stops talking. "Hurry because we are on a tight schedule.

"Are you a Playboy again?" one tall man asks.

"No. I am not nor will I ever be, a Playboy again." I answer again holding Star's hand tighter.

"What about your old fiancée Kori Anders? What happened between you guys?" a pudgy newspaper reporter asks.

I look towards Star and she shakes her head. "No comment."

"Is that an engagement ring?" a women asks from beside the pudgy reporter.

"Yes, it is." Star says. "Me and Richard are engaged."

"And who are you?" says the news reporter we saw on the TV.

"I am Kori Anders." she says taking off her sunglasses. "Now if you excuse us we must leave." she adds quickly turning around and opening the passenger side door to my car.

People start shouting questions again as I run to the other side of the car.

"Well." I say as I start the car. "That was fun."

* * *

><p><strong><span>KORISTARFIRE POV**

We pull up to Wayne Manor to find, more paparazzi.

After talking to Alfred on the intercom, he opens the gates for us.

"God. There's so much paparazzi here. It's like Christian Bale lives here." Richard says. (See what I did there?)

I giggle as we pull up.

As he parks the car, I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Richard asks taking my hand.

"How are we going to tell Mar'i all of this." I say.

"She only 4. She probably won't understand it anyway. She'll just be happy she has a dad." he says squeezing my hand.

"Richard?" I say looking at him.

"Yes?"

"She is your kid. Of course she will understand!" I say laughing.

"Oh yeah." he say chuckling. "Well don't worry. It will all end up ok." he says squeezing my hand again. "Come on let's go." he says as we get out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>RICHARDNIGHTWING POV**

"It looks exactly the same." Kori says smiling.

"Yeah I don't think Bruce has ever remodeled." I say chuckling. "Come on, lets go try and find Mar'i and Damian." I say as I pull her with me upstairs.

* * *

><p>We walk into Damian's room to see Damian pouting at us. "Ever here of knocking Grayson?"<p>

Kori giggles and crouches down in front of him. "We are sorry Damian. We did not mean to intrude. I was just looking for Mar'i."

Damian smiles a little and says "Its alright Mar'i's mom. Come on, I'll show you where Mar'i is!" he says grabbing her arm and running away.

I stand there shocked and then decide to follow them.

* * *

><p>I finally find everyone in the kitchen, after I search the entire house that is.<p>

"What took ya so long Grayson?" a smirking Damian says. Him and Mar'i are sitting on the counter and Kori is standing in front of them.

"Well I decided to take a little walk around the manor." I say blushing and walking next to Kori.

She kisses my cheek and then Mar'i asks two little questions.

"Richard, are you my daddy?" she says pointing to me. "And why are you wearing a ring mommy?" she says pointing to Kori's engagement ring.

And then, of course, we hear Bruce.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey guys!<span>_**

**_I plan on just having one more chapter and then make the sequel! Yay! :)_**

**_I just want to thank you all for reviewing!_**

**_I'll update soon!_**

**_~Liz~_**


	23. Final Chapter!

_**13,135... Thats how many views I have had for this story! AHHHH! Thank you guys so much!**_

_**This is the final chapter :'( I'm sorry! **_

_**But there is a lot of unfinished business here with the Titans...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**_

**RICHARD/NIGHTWING POV**

"What?" Bruce says walking towards us. "Starfire?" he says staring at Kori. "Where have you been? Who is this girl?"

Starfire looks at the kids and then back to Bruce. "Bruce maybe me and Richard should go talk in private." she says.

* * *

><p>We reach Bruce's study and Bruce starts asking questions again. "Now that no one can hear us, answer my questions. "Where the hell have you been? And who was that little girl?"<p>

I grab Kori's hand. "I was kidnapped by Jason, as you know, and it took me months to break free. After I did I felt like I was to weak to face my friends or anyone again, so I decided to just start a new life."

Bruce just stares, "So you decided just to keep your civilian name, that tons of people knew, and work at Wayne Enterprises, which I own?"

Kori kind of chuckles at that. "Yes, it was very stupid, but I didn't not have time to think of other names and Wayne Enterprises paid more then anywhere. Plus, you didn't expect me to work there did you?" she says smirking.

Bruce's tenses and I feel the urge to laugh. A little girl has just outsmarted the Batman. "So who is that girl who was with Damian."

She looks at the ground and then up at me.

I rub the back of my neck and avoid looking at Bruce. "Well you see Bruce..."

"Oh god. She's your kid." Bruce says looking down.

"Yeah... Her name is Mar'i." I say sighing and tightening my grip on Starfire's hand.

"So Kori, why are you wearing that ring?" Bruce says knowing full well that that is the engagement ring I gave her years ago.

"Richard proposed to me again today. And will we be getting married." she says.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Together Forever.<strong>

"Are you ready little lady?" Victor says holding out his arm for me to grab.

I take a big breathe and smile, "Yes, as ready as I will ever be." I grab his arm as Mar'i starts skipping down the aisle sprinkling flower petals.

I giggle and take slow breathes. 'It will all end up well. It will all end up well.' I think to myself.

"It's time little lady." Victor whispers to me. I grip his arm harder as we walk through the doors and an organ starts playing. All familiar faces stare at me with smiles on their faces. I blush and look away from everyone. Everyone except Richard, that is.

We both have flush faces and are ready for what is to come. We will be together forever...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok guys! This was the last chapter!<strong>_

_**As I said at the top, there is a lot of unfinished business for the Titans... and they won't expect it.**_

_**The sequel, called 'Together Forever' is testing friendships, relationships, and family matters. The first chapter will take place a few months after this story, then in the second chapter I'm gonna do all the time lapse again. :) No I am not cold hearted, I will keep everyone together but i need to fast forward time! Relationships/Friendships will grow and be tested.**_

_**Also, Red Hood will make another appearence, along with his outlaw... What are they doing in Jump? Who knows? Looking for trouble? For Help? For a new partner? Could be anything... You'll just have to read and find out...**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Thank you all for reading and for reviewing!**_

_**I hope you all liked it! I also hope you plan on reading the sequel!**_

_**(I will be posting the first chapter today!)**_

_**~Liz~**_


End file.
